elohimfandomcom-20200214-history
Nephilim
The Rule of the Heavenly Host boasts few mandates, and even these few are surprisingly open to interpretation. The most ardent law, however, is as cut and dry and simple as anything ever could be. Angels cannot lie down with man nor woman. Intercourse with the most beloved of endeavors is strictly forbidden. And like all things forbidden in the universe, it has come to pass time and time again. The fruits of this union are a broken bunch called the Nephilim. It is important to know that any Angel who willingly has such relations with a mortal is bound to fall, NO EXCEPTIONS. The moment the mother gives birth (or dies trying), the Angel falls. The majority of Mortal and Angel unions never come to bear, as the power of the Elohim doesn’t readily translate into the conception of raw flesh and blood. Rarely, it does happen, but the Scions of the Heavenly Host are usually frail and broken things with stunted limbs and withered constitution. Although an Angel who already is aware of his fall may spend his own faith to ensure that union results in healthy offspring. Occasionally the baby is born healthy, or even more seldom, the baby is born better than healthy (remember Goliath in the bible?). The rarest of the Nephilim are beautiful, strong, and wise beyond any scope of mortal measures. Nephilim tend to find each other and travel in Nests akin to their Elohim forebears. As their parents aren’t really in their life, it is all too easy for them to gravitate towards others whose lives such just as much as their own. Nephilim as the Tenth Day There are some in Heaven and many on Earth who consider the Nephilim as the tenth day. However, even more on Earth consider them little more than mistakes: bastards that should not be. Only the Source and the highest Echelons of the Host know for certain what part they will play in the Grand Symphony of the Universe. Resonances Colors: '''None '''Numbers: '''0 '''Day: None Elements: '''None '''Purpose: ? Concerto: What their parents listened to Mage Sphere: '''The 10th Sphere '''Hunter Creed: '''Bystander '''The Roles (and Rolls) of the Parents The Angel Parent’s Role -''' First of all, it is up to the Angel Parent to knowingly engage in intercourse with a mortal. Then the Angel must roll a dice pool equal to his highest lore path rating (essentially the equivalent of his Celestial form). The difficulty of this roll is + their rank. The Angel may spend faith points to this roll to ensure the health of the child. Note: Again, Caveat Emptor, the Angel engaging in this union instantly damns himself, do not pass go, do not collect 200 dollars. He or she has exactly 9 months to settle the affairs of his once blessed life. Whether or not the Nephilim comes to bear or not doesn’t matter. The Angel is damned. 'The Mortal Parent’s Role -' If the mortal parent is a Father, then not much is required (see "Mommy or Daddy?" above). If the Mortal Parent is a Mother, then her stamina is called into action. The Mother must roll her stamina (at a difficulty of the Angel’s rank +5). If the Roll is a success, then the mother survives. If the Roll fails, then the Mother couldn’t handle giving birth to the Nephilim. If the Roll botches, then the baby is born in the Parents True form, and the Mother, the baby, and the surrounding area are engulfed in spiritual energy that explodes in a fiery tempest. Everyone is then taken in by the 7th day, except for the Angelic Parent, who falls. '''True Form The True Form of a Nephilim is his mortal one. They have neither a True Form nor a Celestial Mien as the Host understands it. Essence Paths Essence Paths: None, though some might boast what their parents had. Essence Mien: None Additional Details Designations: 'Nephilim ''(True), ''Infelizos ''(Celestial), Bastards (Earthly) '''Archangel Prince: The Fancy Fallen: No few of the Nephilim go to the dark-side. They know full well what they are, and hate themselves for it. Many attempt to find their newly Fell parent to build a relationship. Some few even find it. Most of the time it isn’t even their parent, just a lying Demon who sees a quick meal ticket. Deals are made, the Nephilim sacrifices some faith, and the Nephilim himself is now damned. These Fell Nephilim, considered the lowest of the Low, are called the Tiefling - or the Tithed ones. Weakness: The Great weakness of the Nephilim is that they exist